Tree tents, trees which remain suspended in the air, are known in the art. For example, U.S. Design Pat. No. D721,153 to the same inventor is such a tent designed to be suspended from poles or trees at each corner. Such tends are typically designed with tension from each corner in mind. Compared to a traditional ground tent where forces are distributed downwards over the entirety of the walls of the tent, a tree tent is often supported by its corners alone. In this manner, one can, for example, attach the tent to three trees by rope and enjoy.
Such tents, however, tend to be specifically for being above ground. There exists a desire and largely unsolved need to provide a tent that can be used above ground, but can equally well be used on the ground itself. Tends such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,959 to Hsu and U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,302 to Liu are designed for the water or land, but cannot be said to be suspended from trees without first building an entire platform or ground for the tent to reside there-on. This is far from ideal.
What is needed is a way to build a tent which is strong enough for use in a tree, on the ground, and perhaps even in water so that a single tent can be used for all occurrences during both recreational camping and emergencies including floods, wild animals, and zombie attacks.
These and other limitations of the prior art are solved by embodiments described in the present disclosure.